Barney's Afterschool Activities
Barney's Rainforest Adventure! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 31, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids talk about afterschool activities. Characters *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Scott (Kirk Cameron) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Fiona (Kathryn Long) *Jeanette (Kathryn Short) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #I Just Can't Wait #Hurray for Moms and Dads #Respect #Share Your Stuff #Taking Turns #A-Hunting We Will Go #The Little Bird #Games #Try and Try Again #The Raindrop Song #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Make the Pizza Dough #Nothin' Beats a Pizza #I Scream You Scream #The Exercise Song #Splashin' In the Bath #Help Protect Our Earth #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Colors Make Me Happy #London Bridge #Looby Loo #Mr. Knickerbocker #Clean Up #Friends are Forever #Let's Play Together (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Play Together #Hurray for Moms and Dads #Try and Try Again #Let's Play Together (reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume from this video will be later used in "If the Shoe Fits...". *The musical arrangments from "Playing It Safe" are used in this video. *This version of I Love You has the a mix of arrangements from Season 1's version and "Barney in Concert" and the same vocals from the Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version. *After the Barney Theme Song, when the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from "Playing It Sage" (when Barney watches the kids making their own cars using the Barney Bag) is used. *Tosha wore the same clothes in "Room for Everyone" and the same hairstyle in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *Scott wears different clothes. *Carlos wears the same shirt in "If the Shoe Fits..." and the same shorts in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Fiona wears different clothes. *Jeanette wears different clothes. *After the song Let's Play Together, Barney comes to life. *Before the song I Just Can't Wait, BJ arrives at the school playground. *When BJ arrives at the school playground and "Hi, guys! What's happenin'!???", the sound clip of "Hi, guys!" is taken from "My Favorite Things", except it was pitched up to +3 and the sound clip of "What's happenin'!???" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -4. Also, the sound clips were mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When Baby Bop is up at the treehouse and BJ says "Hi, everybody! Hi, Barney!", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time" and the sound clip of "Hi, Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City", except they were pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's 1995 voice. *When Fiona drops the paint off the easel, it spilled all over the floor. *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. When BJ slips on some paint (that Fiona dropped it on the floor), he crashed through the table and hurt his nose. *When BJ slips on some paint and crashes through the table, the music from "Playing It Safe" (when Grandma (portrayed by Luci) locks The Wolf (portrayed by Derek) with a rope) is used. *When BJ yells "Wooooaaaah!!" while slipping on some paint, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *When BJ crashes through the table, the crash sound is taken from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into two tar wagons), except the volume is louder. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It was when Fiona dropped the bucket of paint off the table and makes a mess. Also, BJ slips on some paint. *Filming for this video began in November 12, 1994 and ended in November 16, 1994. Then, production for this video began December 2, 1994 and ended in December 7, 1994. Preview for this video *Barney: Today, we're going to spend time with our afterschool activities. *Scott: WOW! This is gonna be so cool! Quotes Quote 1: *Fiona: Barney? *Barney: Yes, Fiona? *Fiona: Can I please have more paint? *Barney: Sure, you can! (grabs the bucket of paint and gives it to Fiona) Here you go, Fiona. *Fiona: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Fiona: Finally, I'm gonna paint more drawings. (trying to dip the paintbrush into the bucket of paint) *Barney: Fiona, be careful!! *Fiona: Huh?! (drops the bucket of paint off the easel and paint spilling everywhere on the floor) *Barney: Fiona???!! *Fiona: Sorry, Barney. I dropped the bucket of paint. It was an accident. Closed-captioned version: *Fiona: Barney? *Barney: Yes, Fiona? *Fiona: Can I please have more paint? *Barney: Sure, you can! *Fiona: Thank you, Barney. *Barney: You're welcome. *Fiona: Finally, I'm going to paint more drawings! *(brush dabbing, paint squishing) *Barney: Fiona, be careful! *Fiona: Huh?! *(splat) *Barney: Fiona?! *Fiona: Sorry, Barney. I dropped the bucket of paint. It was an accident. Quote 2: *BJ: Here, I'll walk you all to the door. Wooooaaaah!! (slipping on some paint) *All (except BJ): BJ!!! *(BJ crashes through the table) Closed-captioned version: *BJ: Here. I'll walk you all to the door. Whoa! *All: BJ! *(crash) Released Dates *December 31, 1994 *February 3, 1997 "Barney's Afterschool Activites" Previews 1994 (Barney Home Video Version) Opening *Light Blue FBI Warning *Light Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1992-1996) *Barney Home Video Logo (1992) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Afterschool Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Imagination Island Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Still Version) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney's Afterschool Activities Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Rainforest Adventure Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack VHS Preview